Just in Time
by Rawr1023
Summary: A girl from our time ends up in the past. There she meets our Godric about 50 years after his turning. I haven't seen a story quite like this so I decided to try it. Godric/OC for now Maybe Godric/OC/Eric in the future. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Revising this as promised! My new story will be uploaded with the second chapters of my current stories.**

**Just in Time**

**Chapter 1:**

My _God,_ can my day get any worse? Waking up in a forrest... type... place, well it was freezing a uninhabited, was scary. But, only having flashes of getting hit by a freaking car is much worse! But, as the song goes "I'm a survivor" and I'll keep on surviving. Standing slowly I pulled my light brown pleather hooded jaket tighter around me. It was my favorite jacket, but had I known I would have a forced camping trip I might have dressed a little warmer. At least I was wearing my jeans and UGG boots. Even though the snow was starting to seep through them. Ugh, I should have taken my mom up on the waterproof winter boots, but no… I had to go with the _cute_ ones. It was so freaking cold! Snow _sucks_. I am such a Georgia girl. I looked around and located my backpack. "First luck I've had all night," I mutter as I blindly searched for my cell out of the pink floral bag. I checked it for service. None. Damn, lucky streak just ended. With a frustrated huff, I slung the over my shoulders and looked around trying to get a sense of where I was.

'_Okay, metal checklist. A. I am in middle of nowhere. B. I have half a soda to drink and no snacks. C. I can't see any lights, like ziltch, none, zero. You get the point. D. I'm in the middle of nowhere. And E. I'm in the middle of nowhere. It deserves mentioning a few times.'_ Shaking my head at my thoughts I gave a small smile.

Okay, what can I remember? I wasn't sure how I ended up here, _in the middle of nowhere_, but I do remember seeing the dickhead about to hit me with his car. However, I wasn't in too much pain now, so I'll save that for later. I'm cold and need to figure out a way to stay warm. The longer I stood there, the more uneasy I felt. Was someone watching me? I am honestly not sure, but I know that song started going though my head. "I always feel like somebody's watching me. And I have no privacy. WOOAH. I always feel like somebody's watching me. Tell me is it just a dream…" I trailed off knowing that I needed to get serious and find shelter for the night or I wouldn't make it until morning. There is no snow falling, but it was certainly on the ground melting into my freaking boots and cold enough to see my breath and lose feeling in my hands. Blowing warm air hoping to get some feeling back into my numb fingers, I looked to the sky, thanking whoever was watching over me that the moon was full, therefore easier to see. I may need my cell phone later when I can get reception.

'_Well, here goes nothing._' I took a chance and started trudging over the rugged landscape. It was forested but it felt like I was climbing a mountain. Worst hike ever. I would guess I walked a good mile until I came across a small cave like opening at the base of a hill. It was way to small to be considered an actual cave, but maybe I could squeeze in there if I tried. That is, if something else hasn't already moved in. It was too dark to see inside at all. Feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up, I glanced around once more to check for creepers before checking the cave for little animals or creepy-crawlies. I decided to spare a little of my phones battery and shined the light into the cave.

Once I was certain the cave had no unwanted tenants. I backed in and pulled the jersey cloth hood from my pleather jacket over my head and relaxed on the cave's wall. It was cold, but at least the breeze isn't hitting me and I can curl up and feel a little warmer. I shut my eyes and hoped a little sleep would come before my hike to civilization. The wind started to pick up, so I didn't think much about hearing the bushes near me. However, when I got that skeezed out feeling again, I opened my eyes. A freezing dirty hand slapped across my mouth to prevent my subsequent scream.

Blackened feral eyes met mine. As I was taking in his dark, short dread locks his soft voice sounded, "_Shhh. Deae. Terrebis doleo tibi. Et non adfligam vo._" (shh little goddess. I am sorry to have frightened you. I will not harm you.) As his hand slowly dropped, his head tilted, and he eyed me up and down. Maybe to make sure I wouldn't try to scream again. Wait, was that LATIN? Well, something told me that if I _did_ scream I would piss him off, and everything about him exuded 'stranger danger'. I took the time he was staring at me to really look at him. He was cute and looked around my age, maybe a little older, sixteen to eighteen. This crazy boy was shirtless - in this weather!- but it gave me a great view of his fit upper body and insanely authentic tribal tattoos. "Who are you? Can you point me in the direction of the nearest town? I'm really lost. Cool tattoos by the way." He tilted his head seeming to not understand me, and that's when panic set it.

It was a night like any other. I was headed through the forests of the Belgi to the next town. It was time to feed. A earsplitting _boom_ had my hands slapping over my ears and my eyes searching for the source. A bright light in the sky caught my attention. '_Too close to be a falling star, and falling stars don't make noise._' I saw it streak down and disappear through the tree line fairly close to my location. It was just after sun down. I would have plenty of time to investigate now and feed later. Shrugging, I sped towards fallen object. Shockingly, it seemed to be more of a _who_ than a _what_. The most amazing smell hit my nose as I approached, what looked to be, an angel. She smelled amazing. Like wildflowers and dew. Strangely enough, as mouth watering as she smelled, she didn't smell like prey. Even though I wanted to sink my fangs into that glorious pale throat and run my hands through her strange hair. It went from a stunning red to white on the ends. I have never seen the like of it. Her clothing was also strange. It looked warm enough but she was already shivering. I have never felt this way before, like I wanted her to accept me and stand by my side for the eternity I will spend on this earth. I am death. Death doesn't have a companion. Right?

My mind went back to all the tales the elders told of sky people. Was she one of the fabled beings? Did they all look this magnificent? Why did she land out here and not in a village where they would worship her? Was I being blessed by the gods? That thought seemed preposterous. Why would they bless one such as myself? Dwelling on the thought a little longer, I decided maybe this was a gift from above and I should treasure it with my immortal life. Who am I to turn down a gift of the gods?

As she got up and looked around, seeming confused, I hid myself in the shadows further. I didn't want to scare her off, yet. Her eyes were the palest blue that I had ever seen. I stiffened when she looked directly at me, thinking she caught me, but then she started singing? Then she simply turned and began to walk. There was nothing in that direction. Why would she choose this way? I followed silently until we got to a small hole in a hillside. I watched her produce a small magical light from her hand and shine it into the small cave-like hole. This will not do. It will barely keep the wind off of her magnificent body. I feel an ache to my bones to provide food, warmth, and shelter for the fallen goddess before me. Shocked by my dissatisfaction of her choice in hidey holes, I take my chances and reveal myself to her. I felt the scream building and hurried to get my hand over her mouth. I hurriedly give her small reassurances of her safety and drop my hand. I bristle in sudden self-consciousness as she takes in my appearance, eyeing the dirty hand that had just covered her pristine mouth. She speaks in a strange tongue that I have never heard. Tilting my head in confusion to the sharp contrast of her almost panicked voice and her lack if hand gestures and lazy posture. She looked way too lethargic to be healthy. Was she that cold? Why didn't she make fire? That was a basic skill learned by all in case of this type of situation. Was it possible she was never taught? How was I supposed to know the customs of sky people? Determined to, for some unknown reason, make her mine and worship her for eternity, I gently pick her up like I had seen husbands do for new brides. I took her to the house I found two nights ago. It had been abandoned long ago but it would provide shelter for her for the night.

Setting her down on the floor I am suddenly at a loss. She needs blankets and warmth that my body could no longer provide. If I left now I could make it to the village, feed, find her supplies, and be back within the hour. I gestured for her to remain here, and waited for a reaction. Her strange hand gesture threw me off. She curled her hands in a fist and extended her thumbs upwards to the sky. Awkwardly returning the gesture, I watched her smile at me and took off into the night. I can only hope no one will try to steal my treasure before I return. Just the thought made my fangs extend and pushed my body forwards faster than I thought possible.

**Just small revisions to this chapter. Hoped you liked it!**

**xoxoxoxo**

**Rawr1023**


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT A.N.!~ ****First chapter was revised :) So check it out first! Anyway, here we go! ****Everything else belongs to HBO.**

**Just in Time**

**Chapter 2:**

Holy cheese and rice! How the hell did he move that fast!? That was like ten times the speed of a freaking cheetah or something! What the Hell's bells is going on here? Okay, time for another mental list. A. The boy looks around sixteen, but he has tattoos, a little strange, but that could be cultural. B. His hair needs freaking washing. It's like he hasn't had a good bath in weeks. It's all matted in dread locks, which looks sexy on him, but they still need cleaning. C. He wore hand woven pants, or someone is getting fired in the quality assurance department. D. He is _speaking Latin._ As in _speaking_ not writing. Who does that anymore? Now, I took Latin freshman year and Latin 2 this year, but I never thought I'd hear it outside a science department (sue me. I want to go to medical school).

Now, on to my surroundings. A. I'm in a hut like structure made of… mud-ish stuff? B. There is a hole in the ceiling with ashes underneath it, like some sort of chimney thing? God I'm so cold, I wish I had joined girl scouts and taken some survival lessons because this _sucks_. C. This primitive structure looks _brand new._

The way I see it there are two possible scenarios. A crazy real reenactment or a cult of some sort? Well, the boy seems completely absorbed in this. So, if it's a cult I'm officially fucked three ways to Sunday.

Well, when under stress, sleep. Pulling my hood closer around my face, I slump down on the floor near the 'fire pit' and rest my head on my backpack. God, why didn't I keep matches or something? It's colder than a polar bear's toenails. Let's just pray that I don't freeze before someone can find me or I can find a main road.

My body begins to shiver uncontrollably and keeping me awake. It's too cold to sleep. Just as the thought enters my mind, I stop feeling much and relax. My hazy mind tries to tell me this isn't good, but honestly, I'm too tired to care or focus. Just as I was drifting off to sleep, the door is busted open to reveal my little historical re-enactor/cult boy.

xoxoxoxoxo

Sprinting back at full speed, I prayed for the first time in fifty years. If someone took her I'd- my fangs dropped with a _pop._ I rush faster and almost rip the door out of its frame with one arm while I balance her offerings with the other. When I see my sky goddess on the floor turning blue I panic. I begin listening for her breathing and thankfully she is alive, but barely so. Her blue lips barely quiver, but her body is alarmingly still. Oh Aonghus, please forgive me. Rushing to her side I began feeling her body for moisture. She is soaked. I carefully start peeling her damp clothes from her body and her lack of resistance I know I need to work fast. I leave her under garments on so she knows I didn't try to take advantage of her. After wrapping her in the blanket I brought I arrange her near the fire-pit and set to making a fire.

I lay close to her to insure if anything gets worse I would instantly know, and after a while her body began to warm up. Her pale blue eyes opened lazily and met mine for a moment. I gave her a warm smile to comfort her, but didn't risk touching her lest I make her cold again. In a haze she attempted to sit up and look at the provisions I brought, but with a gentle hand I pushed her back down and handed her the bread and cheese I remembered to bring.

She stared at the food in a daze for a moment before she snatched it and devoured it as quickly as she could. How long had it been since she last ate? I will have to bring more next time. Seeming to be slightly more alert now, she glanced at her drying clothes and then back to me. I smiled shyly and knew if I had been alive I would have been quite red at the moment. She glaced over my shoulder to the things I brought back with me. My inner monster is preening at her interest in the items I brought back. I simply shake my head and gently push her back down to rest once more.

Once she was resting again, I place the extra wood I brought fairly close so I could tend to the fire for her. I turned to the items I procured for my mate (I am sure she was made for me) and laid them before her. Her eyes peak open and she once again tries to rise. This time I help her sit up, and watch as she eyes everything. She picked up the golden jewelry I had found and glanced at me curiously. The woman I fed from tonight had many gold items from which to choose, but only one was worthy of my treasure. The matching bracelet and necklace were gold and decorated with protection runes. Delicate stones adorned runes and made it look stunningly feminine. I placed the jewelry on her person and glanced at her ears. I did not want to offend her with earrings if her people were against the item.

However, I see she has two small holes in her ear lobes that already contained jewelry. The bottom hole held stunning gold earrings that were incredibly detailed flowers with a single stone in the center. The top holes were just simple ball shape lapis stones. I am glad I refrained from the earrings then. She began to shake her head and try to remove it but I quickly smile and still her delicate hands. Looking at me strangely, I saw her face flush a lovely rose when her stomach growled. Ah, well I will need to gather more food then, I gave her the bread and cheese I had found, but it seems she hadn't fed recently. It had smelt foul to me, but I remember loving it while I was human. I will try to find more food tomorrow night, for I didn't have the time to look again. I looked at her with regret but she simply smiled and shook her head.

I moved the fine wood and carving knife to the side to get closer, and held my hand to my chest. I had to know her name. "Godric." She tilted her head for a moment and then realization filled her eyes. "Angela." Her name fits her. It is close to Angel in Latin. She is indeed an angel sent from above. It has been so long since I've had companionship, and she is the first in fifty years that I have not wished to drain within five minutes of being in their presence. She calms me and makes me feel human again.

So, I will treat her as I would any potential wife. Hopefully her customs are similar enough to catch my meaning until we can communicate. Maybe, we can teach each other. After she is done with her meal she simply stares at me as if she is trying to figure out a riddle. She then lights up and states one simple word, "_Aliquam._" (Lost)

I nod in understanding and point to the sky, "_Tibi ceciderunt ab astris."_ (You fell from the stars.) It takes her a moment but I believe she understands the basic meaning. Looking up, her face twists in confusion. "_Prolis? Loquimini veritatem?"_ (Sky? Speak truth?" I nodded enthusiastically. Her broken Latin warms my heart.

She promptly fainted, and I had to rush to keep her body from slumping into the fire. I place her body between the fire and myself and pray it is enough to keep her warm. Pulling the wood and knife to myself, I began to ponder what I should carve for her first. What did she like? Well, flowers obviously. Maybe an armband? Her delicate upper arms would look beautiful with the jewelry of Gaul women adorning them. Maybe something for her hair first, as she had nothing to hold her hair away from her beautiful face. I situated her against my chest and began to carve.

**By the way: ****Aonghus is the Gaulish god of love and inventor of the kiss. Hope the revised chapter are better. Let me know!**


End file.
